Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm
Story The following takes place between 1:00am-2:00pm 1:59pm I can kill more victims if you want said Locke. Ben kill Goodwin, now said Locke. Ben shot Goodwin with 4 shots and felt dead on the ground. Ben did leave the Temple save with Ben. Juliet looked at Alison. She’s dangerous said Juliet. Alison and Karen were dancing with each other. I have to go honey said Alison. Take the bomb under the table and out it on the podium now said Alison. Juliet was putting the bomb on the podium. And here is Gavin Gellert said the man. Gavin did stand on the podium and an explosion cost his dead. Juliet and Rachel were runnin away. 2:00pm Flashback: Ben, Goodwin, Locke, Juliet, Jack, Sayid, Sawyer, Boone, Desmond, Rachel. 1:00pm Jack was still looking. A man named Goodwin, said it would being better if I die said Jack. But doc, you can’t die! said Sawyer. I know, said Jack. Kate is gone said Jack. Mother did touch Sawyer. 1:07pm Locke did shoot at 5 Temple others, who died in seconds. Let Ben go said Locke. I could do that, but then I have to call Mr. Widmore said Goodwin. Goodwin was calling Mr Widmore, but he didn’t know that he was dead. 1:10pm Juliet was looking. Juliet? asked a woman. Stephanie Wilson? asked Juliet. Yes, said Stephanie. Long time not seen said Juliet. Still smoking? asked Juliet. No, not anymore said Stephanie. This is my daughter, Kelley said Stephanie. Karen and Alison were stopping. I need to go to my daughter, Kim Dellin said Karen. Rachel was looking at them. Rachel saw Karen and Alison going. Rachel was walking to Karen. We had a deal said Rachel. I said that I would come, but not for what said Karen. Karen and Alison were walking away. Welcome today my guests. Today will come President Nicholas Elliot said Gavin. Rachel walked to Juliet. Karen has been planned to kill the President. 1:35pm We’re close to being captured. She’s already gone to her daughter said Rachel. Ranjina was coming to Juliet. Happy to see me? asked Ranjina. Yes, said Juliet. Ranjina gave Juliet a kiss on the cheek. 1:45pm Juliet and Stephanie were kissing in the shower. I love you said Stephanie. I know said Juliet. Stephanie, you’re amazing said Juliet. Stephanie was kissing Juliet’s stomach. You’re send by someone said Juliet. I don’t know where you’re talking about said Stephanie. Give me a name. It’s not Alison or Karen Dellin said Juliet. Yes, I was send by someone said Stephanie. Juliet was using her legs around Stephanie’s neck. Say who it is or break your neck said Juliet. It’s Alex Martin said Stephanie. Sorry that I have to this said Juliet and she broke the neck of Stephanie, who felt dead on the ground. 1:59pm Trivia *This is the first episode not to end at the supposed time: 2:00pm. Instead we see a flashback, which give us information. *Kate doesn't appear. Category:Season 1 Episodes